1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle fuel tank assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle fuel tank assembly that includes a fuel pump cover.
2. Background Information
For many years now pickup trucks have been used for both personal and commercial uses. The cargo beds of pickup trucks typically have to withstand the ravages of sustained cargo hauling. Whether the cargo is commercial or household related, there can be spills of solvents and mildly caustic materials within the cargo bed. Since the fuel tank of a pickup truck is typically located at least partially or completely under the cargo bed, it is desirable to also protect portions of the fuel tank against such spills, such as the fuel delivery lines and fuel pump power supply lines.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fuel tank assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.